


2A.M.

by 59icewolf



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, O'Solo - Freeform, Sentence Prompt, Short One Shot, USWNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/59icewolf/pseuds/59icewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O'Solo one shot. Sentence prompt: 2AM: “Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2AM?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	2A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot for fun. First time writing in a while. Please forgive me for my grammar mistakes!

      Kelley slipped the key card into the slot. The light flashed green and she immediately turned the handle, looking both ways down the hall before sneaking into the hotel room. It was completely dark in the room as Kelley crept over to the nearest bed.

      “Pssst… HOPE,” Kelley whispered into the darkness. “Hope…” She felt around blindly on the bed looking for the older woman. She finally found her curled on her side at the edge of the bed, and shook her shoulder. “Hope wake up!”

      “Mmmm… what?” The keeper responded irritatedly.

      “Where is that little bottle I gave you earlier?”

      “What?” Hope rubbed her eyes, trying to make out Kelley’s shadow hovering over her.

      “The little bottle I gave you right before we got off the bus.” The young defender sounded slightly desperate.

      “Umm, I think it’s in my bag. Why?”

      Kelley jumped off the bed, whipping out her phone flashlight. She grabbed Hope’s bag off the floor and started rummaging around. Hope watched her for a moment before looking to her side table noticing the time.

      “What the hell, Kell? It’s 2:05am!”

      Kelley ignored her. “What the? Where is it Hope?”

      “Shush, don’t wake up Carli. She’ll be really f-ing pissed.”

      “Well just help me find it already then!” Kelley angrily whispered, as she threw Hope’s backpack onto the bed.

      “Ugh. Give me that.” Hope yanked Kelley’s phone out of her hand and began scouring her bag. She opened up the large main pocket.

      “I already looked in there twice,” Kelley said frustrated. Hope stopped to turn and glare at the younger woman. Kelley cringed and put her hands up in surrender. “But you should check again…”

      Hope pursed her lips and went back to looking. A few seconds later she pulled out a small bottle, about the size of an eye drop bottle. But it certainly wasn’t eye drops. Hope scrunched her eyes as she tried to make out the label on the bottle. Kelley tried to snatch the little container away for the keeper, but Hope’s fast reflexes and long arms kept her at bay. Suddenly her eyes widened as she read the bottle.

      “CHLOROFORM?!” Kelley jumped up and pulled it out of older woman’s hand. “Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2am?”

      “Reasons…” Kelley shrugged, snatching her phone away from Hope as well.

      “Reasons?! What could possibly be your reason, Kelley O’Hara?”

      “Shushhhhh.” They both turned and eyed the other bed where the midfielder was still sleeping. “Look I may have made this bet with Moe and Ashlyn right before camp…”

      “What kind of bet?”

      “You know… like the one where you move Kling while she’s sleeping and put her outside Ellis’ door to find her when she wakes up…”

      “WHAT?! KELL!”

      “Shhhhhh,” Kelley covered Hope’s mouth with her hand, and sat next to her on the bed. “Kling may not be a light sleeper, but if I’m going to move her down the hall, she’s gonna have to be seriously drugged up.”

      “Kell, you can’t just go using chloroform on your teammates!”

      “Why not? I’m doing her a favor really. She’ll sleep great.”

      “That’s not the point. Isn’t this like illegal or something?” Hope grabbed the bottle from the defender. “How the hell did you even get this?”

      Kelley took it the bottle back. “I have connections… and no it’s not illegal… not really…”

      “Kell, I swear you’re going to get us all in trouble. And if you do, I’m so calling you out.”

      Kelley grabbed Hope’s hands in her own, giving the goal keeper her best puppy eyes as she could in the limited light. “Just give me this one, pretty please?”

      Hope clenched her jaw, shaking her head. Hope Solo could be one cold hearted bitch at times, but when it came to this little versatile player, she melted like butter. The keeper sighed, “Fine, but you owe me.”

      A huge grin broke out across Kelley’s face, and she gave Hope a quick peck on the lips. “Thank you my love.” She quickly stood up before the keeper could change her mind.

      “Now let me sleep in peace.” Hope kicked Kelley’s butt with her foot, then threw her bag off the bed, curling herself back up in her blankets. The last thing she heard before her door closed was a little maniacal laugh.  
——————————————————————————————————————  
      Around 7am, a scream could be heard loud and clear, all down the hall.

      “KELLEY!”

      Carli looked quizzically at Hope as she was pulling on a pair of socks. Hope just smirked.

      “Well, I guess Kling is awake.”  
———————————————————————————————————————


End file.
